Dismal Angel Episode 18: Nothing Is Going On
by AngelExposed
Summary: Rogue gets pulled into emotional chaos when Jared makes advances towards her and brings MutantX back into her life - whilst Remy is beginning to notice that Rogue isn't making any effort in their long distance romance. (finished R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Not Falling

Chapter 1: Not Falling

             Rogue rolled out of the way just as a steel ball came flying out of nowhere, she gasped, and ducked another that came hurtling towards her like a silver comet, she saw it disappear into the vast distance of the very long narrow corridor.  She suddenly realised the walls were starting to close in.

             "Shit!" she gasped, another steel ball coming towards, her, she threw her fist out, catching it just in time, it shattered, revealing it was nothing more than a brittle substance, and not steel at all.  Silvery shards fell around her, making soft chinking noises as they hit the steel floor beneath her.

             The walls were coming in closer, she started to run.  She lost her balance, dropping to the floor, she groaned, and pulled herself up to, running.

             "There's no end…" she said to herself, she glanced back down the way she came, nothing but darkness, even the overhead lights were going off as she progressed through the hallway.  Two of silver cannonballs shot from each side of the wall, she leapt out of the way, landing on the floor, hitting her elbows, she pulled herself up.

             She started to run again, spikes shot up from the floor in random spurts, just barely missing her feet, she began to widen her strides, leaping over the spikes, the walls were coming closer.

             Continuing to run, trying to pick up pace, flames shot from the walls, she used her arms to shield her face and run through them, she could already smell the singed fabric of her uniform.

The hallway seemed to never end, she realised she'd never make it out in time, she had to stop the walls from closing in.  She stretched out and pushed a hand against each wall, and pushed back, hoping it'd stop.  She felt the weight of the metal, the force of whatever was making it move towards her, push her in, her arms buckling in towards her again.   "Stop damn it, stop!" she cried, she tried to use all of the strength that was in her, even her superhuman strength should have withheld the strength of the walls from going further.

             She pressed her feet against one side of the wall, and pushed her hands up on the other, using her feet to give her some thrust, she pushed harder.  "Stop, damn it, stop!" she screamed, she threw her whole body into pushing, nothing was happening, not even budging or slowing even slightly.

             It was coming in closer, faster, it had her pinned, arms pressed against her chest, knees pressed against the wall now, legs trapped.  She tried pushing back with her feet, but it was no good, it was going to crush her, she felt her arms pushing against her ribs, it begun to hurt more than she had anticipated.

             "Stop the program!" she screamed frantically with her last breath, she was finding it difficult to breathe, the wall becoming so close it was almost killing her.

             The walls shot down into the floor, disappearing seamlessly into the floor, and the vast hallway was now a very large metal room, the low ceiling vanishing revealing a high ceiling, the control annex hanging above.  Rogue fell to the floor, exhausted, feeling weak, and defeated.  She lay on the floor for some moments, trying to catch her breath.

             Finally, after a moments rest, she pulled herself up, staggering in pain and fatigue, and headed towards the doors to leave the Danger Room.

             The doors slid open with an audible hiss, and Kitty Pryde dashed in, "Rogue, are you alright?!" she panted, she reached out, catching Rogue just in time as Rogue fell.  Kitty fell to her knees, hanging onto Rogue, "Speak to me…"

             "What…the…fuck…happened?!" Rogue gasped, her voice a hoarse wheeze.  Kitty Pryde had been in control of the Danger Room, something Rogue realised that after extensive training, Kitty should have had no trouble with.  

             "I'm sorry…" Kitty drew her breath for her teeth, "it was an accident…I accidentally shorted the control panel, everything just went into overdrive…" Kitty helped Rogue up.

             "You nearly killed me," Rogue pulled away, she dropped to the floor holding her side, "ow…"

             "What is it?" Kitty asked.

             "Pain…" Rogue sighed.

             "I'll get Hank," Kitty tried to run, Rogue grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

             "Leave it," Rogue assured, "I'll live…" she drew her breath, "I need to take a shower and get changed…" she sighed, "I'll see you later…" she said, and left Kitty standing in the Danger room alone.

             After a shower, and pulling in some comfortable clothes Rogue was feeling slightly better – at least mentally.  However physically was another story, she was sure she'd fractured a rib, it certainly felt that way, but she'd spent enough time in the mansion's hospital wing within the last year to last a lifetime, she didn't need more time out in there.  

             Her intentions were to head down into the recreation room to find Kitty, to ask if it would be alright if she borrowed her laptop to email Remy – who, after three weeks, had still been working on an Island in Scotland, doing what, exactly, Rogue was unsure.

             On her way down, a scent caught her attention, a sweet smell, almost like candyfloss and the smell that came from cut grass that had been lit on fire – like Remy used to do after mowing the lawns of the mansion's grounds. 

             Rogue sniffed at the air, she couldn't define where it was coming from, it was very faint, but detectable.

             "Hey, Rogue, have you seen my book, I can't remember where I—" Kitty was coming up the stairs, she stopped suddenly, "that smell…ew…"

             "I smell it too…" Rogue held onto the banister, "any idea what it is?"

             Kitty paused for a moment, "I know what it reminds me off…when I was at School back in Illinois, I'd go into the girls bathrooms and this smell would be in there…" she explained, "I think girls were in there smoking weed or something…"

             Rogue made a face, "You think this smell is weed?  Maybe it's incense or something."

             "No way, incense…like, doesn't matter what type of incense it is, always smells like burning wood," Kitty responded, "c'mon, lets find out who's puffin' the magic dragon," she headed down the hall, the smell becoming stronger towards where Remy's room was. 

             "This is Remy's room, right?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

             "Yes, but Remy isn't back yet," Rogue reminded.

             Kitty phased half of her phase through the door and jerked back, "ewww, yes, the smell is definitely from there…"

             "Huh?!" Rogue threw the door open, surprised to see Jared Rickman standing at an open window, trying to wave smoke out of the room, he gave a few short coughs, Rogue and Kitty both realised he had a joint in his other hand.

             "Jared!" Kitty gaped, "You're gonna get expelled for this!"

             "Shut the door!" Jared gasped.

             Rogue and Kitty rushed in, shutting the door.

             "What do you think you're doin' in Remy's room!?!" Rogue demanded angrily, "Are you aware this is invadin' his privacy."

             "Calm down, Rogue, he isn't even home," Jared reminded, he took a quick drag of the joint, "and I couldn't use my room – I share it with Sam, remember?" Jared pointed out, smoke billowing from his mouth.

             Rogue folded her arms, "Put that thing out!"

             "Give me a chance to finish it, and I will," Jared responded, he sat on the windowsill.

             Rogue frowned.

             Kitty walked over, "Jared, you'll get us all in to trouble!  Just put it out!!  There are strict rules about alcohol and drugs in this place – it's a school for gods sake!"

             "Okay, okay!" Jared put his hands up in defence, he took one last drag of the joint, then tossed it out the window.  "There, its gone, are you happy?!"

             "Oh, that's clever, throw it outside and it'll continue to burn and smell outside of the open library windows!" Kitty yelled at Jared.

             "Jesus, don't freak," Jared rolled his eyes, which looked pretty red.

             "Will you two just stop fighting already, y'all are givin' me a headache!" Rogue rolled her eyes now, she took to the air, and dived out of the window, locating the joint, she picked it up and flew back up to the bedroom windows, and inside, she stubbed it out into the ashtray.   "Now, neither me or Kitty are gonna say anything to the instructors, but if you do it again, we will, understand?" Rogue said, "and stay out of Remy's room…you don't wanna have him come back and find out you've been messin' with his shit.  I don't care if you're my friend, I won't defend you if he finds out you've touched his stuff – and if you have, he's gonna know," Rogue responded.

             Kitty headed for the door, "can we just get out of here – before someone catches us?  I'm already still on punishment chores from three weeks ago!  I don't need more."

             "Give us a minute," Jared said to Kitty, "alone."

             Kitty rolled her eyes again, and left the room, closing the door again behind herself.

             Rogue folded her arms again, "what is going on?" she demanded, "Are you trying to set up Remy so it looks like he's a drugs user or something?!"

             "No," Jared gave a laugh, "jesus, girl, you are paranoid," he scratched the tip of his nose thoughtfully, "But what makes you think he isn't a drugs user?" 

             Rogue gaped, "because I've known him over a year, and I've NEVER seen any signs of him taking drugs."

             "He probably does," Jared shrugged, "he's a Thief, isn't he?  A lot of Thieves steal to feed drug habits."

             "Don't be stupid," Rogue shook her head, "Remy would never take drugs.  And anyway, if you look at it that way, then you're calling yourself a Thief," Rogue pointed out.

             "Huh?"

             Rogue put her hands on her hips, "well, if a Thief steals to get money for the drug habit, then a drugs user must be a thief."

             "If it's Thieves you're attracted to, Honey, then I could be one," Jared wiggled his eyebrows and grinned devilishly at her.

             Rogue sighed, "give it up, I'm not falling for you" she stated, "and get out of my boyfriend's room."


	2. Chapter 2: Rectifier

Chapter 2: Rectifier

             Rogue felt incredibly angry after Jared's stunt in Remy's room, she wasn't amused by it.  She found herself wondering if it was the fact he'd been in Remy's room more than the fact he'd been smoking an illegal substance.  She didn't like the thought of Jared poking through Remy's things, trying to learn things.  

             It almost made sense that he'd want to.  It was obvious he liked her – and almost quite obvious he wanted to separate them to make room for himself.  Why else would he be constantly asking questions about her relationship with Remy after all, and what was it he had said to her weeks earlier in the regards to a comment about smoking?  'If you were my woman, I'd have quit a long time ago'.  The way he looked at her, even the way he made hints, it was obvious.  She hated that.   

Looking around Remy's room for any sign of weaknesses would certainly be beneficiary for him.  She vowed to herself to keep an eye on him just to make sure there were no more repeat performances of this little deed.

Despite her uneasiness with Jared's infatuation, she was secretly flattered, two men rather interested in her, it was flattering, she'd only ever had one guy interested in her in her whole life – Remy.   Now that Jared was interested in her, it made her feel more attractive than she'd ever thought she was.

             Two days later found Rogue sitting at the computer in the recreation room, checking her email – she couldn't use Kitty's laptop since Kitty happened to be using it.  An email from Remy lightened her dark mood and took her mind off of her worries, she read it thoroughly…

********************************************Email Start**************************************************

             Marie, my Chere,

                           The weather here is…stormy, even for summer, we had lightning last night, and even now as I type thunder still rumbles nearby.  Wish I was there, from what I been hearing, Bayville is havin' some pretty hot sunny weather…

             I'm still working on this thing for Xavier – could sure use your help – and your company, missin' you like crazy here!  Been so lonely.  Have you any idea when you're going to be coming over here?  You said after school ended – school ended a week ago, what's taking so long?  Are they trying to stop you from coming over to see me? 

Email me back,

        - Remy.

********************************************Email End**************************************************

Rogue read the short email over a few more times.  Remy was right, she'd said to him she'd try and go over after school had finished.  School had been over for a week and she hadn't even mentioned to the Professor that she'd like to go over to Muir Island.   She'd been distracted with other things.

She began to type a reply, and was halfway through typing her email back to Remy when Jared stepped into the room.  His blue hair was hanging down in thin messy braids rather than the spikes he usually wore his hair in.  He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the table.

             "Hey."  
             Rogue acknowledged his presence – barely – by giving him a quick glance.  The way the bright sunlight dappled through the nearly closed blinds up on the window played across his face, a beam of light illuminating his bright green eyes.  She looked away, feeling a stir of attraction within herself, she wanted to avoid it, she tried to force herself to think of Remy, how attractive he always was even when he looked tired or was caked in dirt.  

             "You're still mad at me," Jared realised, he rested his hands in his pockets, crossing his legs at the ankles, he hunched his shoulders a little, and turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

             "Nothing gets past you," Rogue remarked bitterly, she continued to type her email out – never mentioning Jared's name within it, and she wasn't particularly sure why she didn't tell Remy about what had happened in his bedroom – he deserved to know.  Maybe it would be easier on Jared if she told Remy about it, but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted to do.  

             But something held her back from telling him.

             "Who you emailing?" Jared asked, glancing at her screen.

             "Who do you think?" Rogue glanced to Jared again, then away again, she kept telling herself to stop looking at him in that way.  "My boyfriend, y'know, the one who's room you were in a few days ago?" Rogue hissed.

             Jared smiled a little, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "it was stupid…will you forgive me?" he pleaded.

             "No," Rogue clicked send on the email after having finished – her email had only mentioned she'd find out about going over to Muir Island as soon as she could.  She logged out of her email address instantly.

             "Rogue, honey, I don't know how else to say I'm sorry…" Jared sighed, he was looking at her through the braids in front of his face.

"I'm not your honey," Rogue remarked, "will you just leave me alone?" she frowned.

Jared looked at her as if she were getting mad over nothing, he stood up, "I don't know what you're getting all worked up about…it was just a little wee—"

             "Ssh!" Rogue threw a dirty look at him, "there are people in this mansion who have ears that can pick up sentences from six rooms away!" she pointed out, "do you want to get busted?!" she demanded, "and Logan doesn't hear you talkin' about it like it's nothin' or smell it off of you then the telepaths might just catch it in your thoughts," she pointed out.

             "Sorry…" Jared chewed his lip, his lipring momentarily disappearing into his mouth completely.

             "Fact is, you brought that stuff into this mansion – into HIS room, and everyone in this mansion has enough trouble trusting him as it is without you pinning the blame of your drug habits on him."  Rogue sighed, and looked away, she didn't want to be angry with him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to know how it felt to kiss him with that lipring pressing against her mouth.

             Jared and Rogue looked to each other, and there was an awkward silence, Rogue found herself lost in those eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat when she realised she was letting herself be attracted to Jared.  She begged herself to stop in her thoughts.   

             "Rogue…I brought you something," Jared reached into his pocket, "Call this a gift of my apology," he looked around suspiciously making sure they were completely alone in the recreation room, then placed a small plastic bag on the desk in front of her.

             Rogue curiously looked down to the small plastic bag, inside were six very small blue pills.  On the pills, were tiny letters imprinted, the letters 'mX'.  She recognised them instantly.  MutantX, the drug that had been circulating the world over, a powerful drug that would – when taken by a mutant – drain all mutant power for a time, leaving the user as defenceless as a general human being.  

Rogue moved away quickly, her chair falling backwards, she tumbled off and landed into the back of the couch with a dull thump.  "Get those away," she hissed, she pulled herself up shakily, she gripped onto the couch for support.

             "You don't even know what they are…" Jared looked at her with much confusion, he raised his pierced eyebrow.

             "Yes I do!  Get them the fuck out of this mansion!" Rogue yelled at him.

             "I don't understand…" Jared looked at her curiously, "I got these for you…for us…they can stop our powers, Rogue…" 

             Rogue moved away, "You're talking fucking crazy – those things are dangerous, get rid of them, flush them down the toilet or throw them down the sink or something!  Just get rid of them!!"

             "Are you kidding, these things cost me like six hundred dollars!" he gaped at her, his green eyes wide in alarm.

             "Then you're a fool for paying," Rogue grabbed the bag, "If you don't get rid of them I'll take them straight to the Professor, do you hear me?!" she grimaced.

             "Wait!" Jared pleaded with her, "you don't understand!"

             "What don't I understand?!" Rogue demanded, her eyes beginning to water, she forced the tears back, pulling herself together, letting anger override the emotions.  She felt it was Jared who was the one who didn't understand.

             "Rogue, look…I'm in love with you, okay!?  I got these so that you and me can finally stop chasin' the kiss, and actually have it."

             Rogue's bottom lip trembled, "No…I can't listen to this!" she yelled, "I won't…" 

"I can't help the way I feel…" Jared's voice trailed off, he looked away, almost guiltily.

"You hardly know me!" Rogue yelled, "and you know I'm with Remy!  I spent a year fightin' everything that came my way just to be with him, I'm not gonna let you fuck it up for me and him!" 

Jared looked away, "that hurt."

"I don't love you," Rogue remarked coldly, despite she had to ask herself if she was being honest or not, "I'm sorry but I don't," she tossed the bag of pills at him, "get rid of them!" she hissed, then, stormed out of the room, heading down the hall, still fuming, her breath heavy.

             How could he have brought them into the mansion, the same drug that – in liquid form – had taken away her powers the night of her rape, leaving her defenceless and helpless.

             Rogue closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself.  Why did he have to say he loved her, why did he have to make this so hard on her.  If he hadn't said he loved her, she wouldn't have reacted so badly, yet, he had, and now she found herself wondering if she loved him back.

             "Rogue…" Kitty turned a corner, spotting her friend, "hey…what…what's wrong?" she asked suddenly, noticing Rogue was breathing heavy, her face twisted in anger.

             "Nothing, Jared and me just got into an argument," Rogue mutter frostily.

"Over what?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"Stupid stuff," Rogue said, she headed down the hall towards her friend, "Remy emailed me," she quickly changed the subject.

             "And?" Kitty chewed the inside of her cheek.

             "He's askin' me to go over there," Rogue looked down to the ground.

             "And you're not going to?" Kitty seemed surprised.

             "Depends on whether the professor will let me go, really, doesn't it?" Rogue remarked.

             "I think you don't want to go because of Jared…" Kitty muttered, "You need to get a grip, Rogue…he's an immature seventeen year old kid," she pointed out.  "And he has a trouble with authority," she added.

             "And you think Remy is mature?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "and like Remy hasn't a trouble with authority?  He's broken the law so many times…"

             Kitty couldn't believe Rogue was – in her own way – defending Jared now.  "More mature than that British dickwad," Kitty folded her arms.  "I don't know why the hell you're sticking up for Jared."

             "Look, we don't even need to have this conversation, I'm with Remy and that's the end of it, I'm not gonna ditch Remy for Jared, get real, I already have a tall, gorgeous man who loves me, why would I wanna throw that away?"  
             Kitty looked at Rogue, finally giving in, "okay…" she nodded, "Just…ignore Jared from now on, okay?"

             "Okay," Rogue smiled a little, but inside, she was frowning, how on earth could she ignore Jared Rickman, when he had the very thing that she wanted within his grasp, yet the very thing that had brought her the loss of her innocence?  "I will."


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Out

Chapter 3: Falling Out

             Rogue jumped when the cellular phone in her back pocket rung as she was heading towards laundry room with a large basket of the new recruits uniforms that needed washing.  It was four days later, and she had chores to do, a very large amount of them.  She kicked the Laundry room door open, dropped the basket on the floor and reached into her back pocket, pulling out her cellular phone, she glanced at the LCD screen.  An unknown number – but it could have only been one person.

             She answered it, "Remy?" she asked, she pressed her shoulder against the phone so she didn't have to hold it, and she opened the washing machine.

             "How'd ya know it was me?" Remy's voice came from the other end, his voice sounded lighter than it had in a long time, as if he were finally coming out of the depression he'd been in since the death of his child.

             "Who else would be calling?" Rogue smiled a little, she grabbed a hold of the black uniforms and tossed them into the machine, "what's up?"

             "Not much," he admitted..

             "Same here," made a face at the smell of sweat from the uniforms.  

"I emailed you four times this last three days, haven't you checked your email?" Remy asked.

Rogue felt a gasp catch her throat, and she had to pull herself together before she let him know she'd completely forgotten within the last few days, "sorry…I haven't had time…I'm still on punishment you know," Rogue explained, referring to punishment for the fiasco in the nightclub three weeks earlier.  She hadn't been on constant chores the last four days, but a big part of it had been.  She could have found time to check her email if she'd wanted to.  But somehow…she'd forgotten.  
             "What do they have you doing now?" Remy asked, there was a sound of coins chinking into the phone booth he was obviously in.

             "Washing uniforms," Rogue sighed, "I don't mind doing laundry, but man, a weeks worth of the recruits uniforms is the worst…they stink!" she closed the washing machine door, and opened the drawer, adding detergent in. 

             "I can sympathise, I've had to do it" he reminded, "when I first came to the mansion I was on days when I had to do everyone's general laundry during the week…" he admitted, "you don't know how hard it is to try and figure out who's clothes belong to who one they've all been thrown into one big pile and shoved into the machine," Remy sighed, "Jean bitched me out big time when I accidentally mixed up her underwear with Amara's…Scott said something about Jean pulling on Amara's tiny little panties and having trouble getting them off again!"

             Rogue smirked, "I'm sure with Scott's help, she managed," she commented.  "But still…ewww…underwear sharing, how scary…"

             "Tell me about it!  After that, the professor put down the policy about everyone doing their own laundry," he laughed.

             Rogue smiled a little, she switched on the washing machine and sat up on top of it, taking the phone in her hand once again, "so are you going to tell me what it is you're doing down there, yet?"

             "I'll tell you when you come down here," Remy stated, "Chere, c'mon, have you even asked yet?"

             "Asked what?" Rogue played innocent, she leaned back against the wall, the machine under her beginning to vibrate under her.

             "If you can come to Muir Island…" Remy trailed off.

             "Oh…sorry, no, I was busy and forgot…so much to do here," Rogue explained, she grit her teeth, why was she lying to him?  Why couldn't she just tell him that Jared had her distracted, that he'd brought MutantX into the mansion, that he'd been in Remy's room.

             Remy gave a soft, "Hmmm," on the other end, and then a long pause of silence.

             "Hmmm, what?" Rogue asked.

             "You're too busy to even get in touch with me?" he asked, "And you didn't ask if you could come down here…hell, didn't even ask how I was…why do I get the distinct feelin' you're fallin' outta love with me?"

             "Don't be stupid," Rogue tried to keep her voice from sounding over dramatic, her attempt at controlling the emotion in her voice faltered, and left her sounding apathetic, as if she didn't care to even make the effort to sound concerned.

             "Am I bein' stupid?" Remy asked, "My girlfriend stops getting in touch, and doesn't even make an effort to wanna come and see me…jesus, Chere, I'd go to the end of the earth for you…"

             "Don't take it that way, Remy," Rogue sighed.

             "How should I take it?"

             "Like it is.  Everything is fine."

             "Yeah, right, get in touch with me when you're ready to make some effort," Remy sounded quiet angry, Rogue was about to retort with something as bitchy, but there was a click, and she realised he'd hung up.

             "Fuck," Rogue muttered, she turned her phone off, she sighed.

             "Uhm, Rogue…"

             Rogue turned, realising Jared was standing in the open threshold, he looked concerned.  "Not now, I don't wanna see you," Rogue looked away.

             "Uhm…okay, but I have something to tell you…" Jared trailed off.

"Not now!" Rogue yelled at him.

"Did you realise there's water and foam EVERYWHERE?" Jared folded his arms.

             Rogue blinked, "huh?" she climbed down from the top of the machine, and heard a splash under her feet, she realised Jared was right, she was standing in a great pool of water on the floor, foam streaming out the washing machine door.  "Oh fuck!" she cried out, she reached to the machine and turned it off, she ran outside into the foyer, water was everywhere, had travelled along one end to the other across the marble floor, "shit shit shit!" she cried out, "I need to clean this up before someone finds out.

             Jared looked at her, "what do you propose to do?  This hall is massive, water is everywhere and this isn't something a couple of towels is going to dry up!"

             Rogue tried to run towards the laundry room again, hoping she'd find some towels or something that would soak up at least some of the water, she slipped, falling backwards, she let out a gasp, the pain that had been in her rib suddenly felt intensified by about ten times.  She pulled herself up slowly, dripping in foamy water.  "Shit…"

             "Rogue?! What is happening?!" Ororo Munroe came running down the stairs, her mouth hanging open in shock seeing all the water and foam on the floor.

             "The machine is broken!  I couldn't stop the water coming out," Rogue tried to explain.

             Ororo raised her hands to the air, Rogue felt wind stirring the air, the front doors flew open from the currents, and the water and foam was blown outside in small tidal waves by the wind Ororo was controlling with her abilities to manipulate the weather.

             With most of the water gone, the floors now only with small puddles of water and foam remaining.  "Clean this up," Ororo instructed, and headed back up the stairs.

             Rogue sighed and sat on the bottom of the stairs, "I can't believe this.  I swear she has it in for me lately…"  
             "I'll help…" Jared suggested.

             "You'd do that?" Rogue queried.

             "Sure…" Jared nodded, there's no way you'll be able to do all this yourself," He smiled.

             It took some time to mop most of the water and foam up, eventually, the floor was a lot dryer and less slippery than it had been, Rogue leaned on her mop, exhaustion settling, her side hurting more than it had been in the past seven days.

             "Remind me why mansions have to have massive rooms…"

             "Because if they were small it wouldn't be a mansion," Rogue sighed, she surveyed their work, the floor gleaming.

             "Have…you thought any more about the other day?" Jared asked softly, he was still mopping at the floor.

             "No," Rogue sighed.  
             "So…have you told Remy about me and you?"

             Rogue looked at him, "what do you mean?" she asked. 

             "About our relationship," Jared responded, he glanced at her, his unbelievably green eyes glittering as if in some secret amusement.

             Rogue frowned, "there is no relationship," she said firmly, she was trying to convince herself of this more than trying to convince him of it.  
             "So you've told Remy about me being in love with you, then?" Jared asked, he looked at her intently.

             "No," Rogue looked away, and continued to mop the last few spots of water and foam away.  She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in his company.  And yet, intrigued, she would have given anything to know what that kiss was like, and at the same time, she wanted the kiss with Remy, and only him.

             "Then we have a relationship," Jared stated, "if we didn't, you'd have told him," he remarked.

             Rogue frowned, "Maybe I just don't want to upset him," she responded.

             "Or maybe you just don't know how to tell him that you don't want him anymore," Jared smirked a little, he wrung his mop out in the nearby bucket, "why are you running away from this – you want that kiss, don't you?"

             "Not with you," Rogue chewed the inside of her cheek, looking down at the floor, trying to keep her gaze off of his.

             "I think you do."

             "You can think all you like, but you're never going to be right," Rogue gripped the mop more tightly, feeling anger beginning to seethe inside of her again.  "Me and Remy LOVE each other, don't you know that?  And I believe in a thing called love, and I've told you, I'm not going to let anything screw it up," she tossed the mop towards him, "even you," she muttered, and with that, ran off.


	4. Chapter 4: Psychological Damage

Chapter 4: Psychological Damage

             Rogue entered the bedroom she shared with Kitty Pryde, she threw herself on her own bed, and sighed, pulling a pillow over her head.

             Kitty Pryde – who had been sitting up on her own bed playing with a Gameboy advance, glanced over, "something wrong?" she asked casually.

             "I broke the washing machine, flooded the foyer, and Remy's mad at me," Rogue said, muffled under her pillow.

             "All in one day?  Wow…you are a lucky girl," Kitty said sarcastically, "why is Remy mad at you?  What have you done now?"

             "Nothing, it's what I didn't do that's worryin' him," Rogue took the pillow off of her head and sat up, "I forgot to check my email…or call…and when he called I didn't ask how he was…and then I told him I hadn't asked to go to Muir Island yet....he sounded pretty mad about it."

             Kitty made a face, "I can't say I blame him," she shrugged, "he's putting in a lot of effort to keep in touch with you even though he's thousands of miles away and you're not even making any," Kitty shrugged.

             "I'm so mixed up, Kitty," Rogue sighed, she looked away distantly.

             "About?" Kitty asked curiously, "About Jared?"

             "Yes."

             "You told me you weren't going to go with him!" Kitty put the Gameboy down.

             "That was before he told me he loved me," Rogue pursed her lips together, her eyes misty.

             "Oh fuck…" Kitty mumbled, she got up, "Rogue, do NOT fall for that, c'mon, he's known you all of a month!" 

             Rogue got up and began pacing, "I know that – but I also know it can happen within a month, you know it can."

             "You love Remy…" Kitty looked at Rogue sternly, "you can't just let him go for another guy," she added

             "How do I know it's love though?  How CAN it be love when I'm even considerin' taking another guy up on his offer…"

             "Offer?" Kitty's eyes widened a little, "what do you mean 'offer'??"

             "He brought MutantX into the mansion, Kitty," Rogue kept her voice very low, just in case someone should be passing out in the hall and may hear.  "So I could be with him."  
             "You're considering taking him up on that?!" Kitty gasped, her voice loud, "for fucks sake, Rogue!  You got RAPED because of MutantX."

             "Will you please stop bringing that up," Rogue looked away, "I'm trying to forget."

             "And you think taking the same drug that caused it is going to make you forget?" Kitty frowned, "Rogue, you are suffering some serious psychological damage here," Kitty rolled her eyes, "you think drugs – whether they promise the removal of your powers temporarily or not – is going to change that?"

             "I am not suffering any damage what so ever," Rogue retorted, but deep inside, she knew Kitty was right.  She was suffering, she'd been suffering since the night it happened, and every night it was there in her dreams, and when she woke, it was the first thing she thought of – and when she'd thought of it she'd find herself wondering how she could go on to live another day. 

             Kitty stood near the window, beams orangey-pink sunlight shining through the window, hinting at a beautiful sunset outside, "Yeah, sure you're not."

             "What does it matter anyway, Remy cheated on me, I should get him back," Rogue retorted.

             Kitty gave a laugh of disbelief, "get him back?  Jesus, this is a TOTALLY different situation, and you know that two wrongs do NOT make a right."

             "Why is this bothering you so much?" Rogue asked, "why are you so concerned over my welfare, or what I do with my lovelife?" she suddenly demanded, resentment creeping into her voice.

             Kitty frowned, "why?" she asked, "I'm your best friend!  I'm meant to look out for you!" Kitty yelled, anger taking over her, "and it does bother me that you're being a complete bitch about this whole 'two men love me' thing," Kitty said.  "You have it GOOD, why would you wanna wreck that for some goth with blue hair and a bad attitude?"

             "I have it good?" Rogue asked, exasperated.  "Since when the fuck have I had it good?!" she demanded, "I've been raped, my boyfriend is married to a fucking half man, half woman, had some other woman pregnant, meanwhile my powers are standin' in the way of me EVER having a normal relationship with anyone!"

             "Boohoo!" Kitty muttered, "deal with it!  You think you're the only person in this mansion with problems?!" she demanded.  "Remy has more problems than you do, but you don't see him crying about it every minute of every day!" she headed for the door, "I'm so sick of listening to you whine about how sucky your life is or how things aren't going your way.  I'm sick of feeling sorry for you, Rogue!  I'm sick of getting in trouble to help you out, and I'm sick of these fucking punishment chores I have to do every day because you pulled me into the incident at the nightclub!" 

             Rogue gaped, she couldn't believe how angry Kitty was getting with her, and what was more bizarre was she couldn't even come up with a counter-argument to it.

             Kitty was standing at the door, her hand on the knob, ready to leave, "Remy took the blame for what happened at the nightclub – yes, he mostly was at fault to begin with, but you didn't tell the professor WHY he went after that guy, or that you dragged me there, and if you had we all probably wouldn't have been in trouble for it – Remy might have never got sent to Muir Island if you'd just been honest with the Professor in the first place!"

Rogue remained silent, she looked away guiltily.

"Y'know what, Rogue, you're selfish – everything is always about you!  No wonder Remy's mad at you, and y'know what, I think I'll join him in that campaign," she muttered, and with that, Kitty stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Rogue alone, with her thoughts.

Rogue stepped up to the door of Professor Xavier's office, and knocked, she glanced at her watch, noting it was nine-thirty, she realised he probably wasn't even in his office at the moment.  She waited.

"Are you looking for me?" came a voice at her back, Rogue spun around, startled, Professor Xavier behind her, sitting straight in his wheelchair, hands on his lap.

Rogue put her hand to her heart, "you scared me."  
             Professor Xavier smiled a little, "I didn't mean to.  Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?" Rogue asked softly.

Professor Xavier gave a nod, "go on in, door is unlocked," he stated.

             Rogue opened the door and stepped in, Professor Xavier following, he moved over to the desk and turned on the small lamp, he glanced over at her.

             "So…Rogue," he said, a very Professional tone, "what is on your mind."

             "I…I need to get a lot of things off my chest…" Rogue said guiltily, she looked away, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

             "Please, sit down…" Professor Xavier gestured to the chair opposite his desk.

             Rogue sat down slowly, she gave a deep sigh.  She asked herself why she was here, but she already knew the answer, she had to tell him, if she let it go on any longer, she knew it'd eat up at her any more.

             "I…" Rogue said, she wasn't sure how to word what she needed to say, she kept her eyes averted from him, she was afraid to look at him, scared that it would make it harder to say what she needed to if she did.

             "Take your time," Professor Xavier said softly, he didn't need his telepathy to see there was something eating her up inside, that she was scared, and shamed, and incredibly apprehensive.

             "I…I…" Rogue stammered, she her bottom lip trembling.

             "Anything you say here will remain in confidentiality."

             "I…haven't exactly been honest lately, Professor," Rogue finally admitted, she kept her eyes averted still.

             "Has something happened?"

             "Yes…a month ago," Rogue admitted with a heavy sigh, "something that's…really shameful," she chewed the inside of her cheek, glanced up at the Professor quickly, then away again.

             "What are you trying to tell me?"

             Rogue wasn't really sure how to say it tactfully, and so, without mincing words anymore, she blurted it out plainly, "I was raped."  
             "I…see…" Professor Xavier seemed at a loss for words for several moments, "By…Remy?"

             "No…not by him, he'd never hurt me, Professor," Rogue sighed, "No, I don't know the guys name…all I know is…he hangs out In Asylum."

             "How could he have—I mean….your mutant powers make it impossible for even those closest to you to touch you without being affected somehow…"

             "If…I tell you, will you promise not to be angry?" Rogue asked.

             "I…" he seemed rather concerned, "I promise," He finally said.

             "MutantX.  Remy got a hold of some from Bella Donna when she kidnapped us – and gave it to me when we broke up…and the night before Bella Donna went into labour I took it, because I was mad at Remy, and…well…I…" she stammered.

             "I think I can pick up on the rest…this happened a month ago?"

             "Yes," Rogue sighed, "I…I…I've fought with Remy and Kitty about it several times – they wanted me to tell you…not that I understand what good it'll do with you knowin' but…"

             "No…they were right, you should have told me from the start," Professor Xavier moved over, and placed a hand on hers, even through her flimsy cotton gloves she could feel the warmth of his hand. 

             Rogue sniffed, looking away, "Remy wanted to kill the guy…he went to Asylum alone, he'd been drinkin', he was in a bad way…I had told him about what happened, then the death of the baby came, and I think it just all got to him, he wanted to right some of the wrongs that had happened so he went after him.  When I realised, I headed off to stop him – and dragged Kitty along with me…I didn't want you knowin' why Remy went there to hurt the guy…"

             Professor Xavier sighed, "had I known this punishments might not have been so severe, yet I would certainly need to question Gambit's state of mind, and his position in the X-Men."

             "I know," Rogue admitted, "I was scared you'd exile him if I told you the truth…but you gotta understand he was in a bad way, that's all…"

             "I do understand, Rogue…and I'm glad that you've told me.  Maybe now you can begin to heal mentally…"

             Rogue sighed, "yeah….maybe."


	5. Chapter 5: Apology

Chapter 5: Apology

             Rogue found Kitty in the mansion grounds gazebo, sitting on the banister, looking out at the view, darkness having fallen long ago, stars sparkling, and a bright moon hanging low in the sky.  Kitty looked deep in thought about something.

             Rogue stepped up to the gazebo slowly, "Kitty?" she asked.

             Kitty sighed, "what?"            

             "Can…we talk?" Rogue asked softly, she stepped closer.

             "That's all we ever do…" Kitty turned towards Rogue. 

             "Yeah, but…I owe you an apology," Rogue sighed, she hugged herself against a slight chill in the air.  "Actually, I owe you a lot of them."

             "I'm listening," Kitty responded.

             "You…were right," Rogue shrugged, "about the rape…about Remy…about me…" Rogue kicked the ground stubbornly, "I should have told the Professor…it might have avoided us all a lot of punishment and grief over it."

             Kitty gave a shrug, and looked back over the view.

             "So I did…I went to him and told him everything…" Rogue trailed off, "and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

             Kitty shrugged, "I was harsh."

             "I've been…really…really stubborn…and self-involved…it gets kind of hard to see everyone else has problems when you have so many of your own," Rogue admitted, she sat up on the banister of the gazebo, directly across from Kitty.  "Sometimes…it feels like it's only ever me, and I wake up wondering why its always me, why no one else…" Rogue admitted, "But then, what you said…about Remy havin' his own problems, made sense to me, and then I realised it wasn't just me…and I realised whatever problems I'm having must be miniscule compared to the pain of losin' a child…"

             Kitty looked at Rogue, "he doesn't talk about it, but he had a lot of plans for that Kid, Rogue."

             "He told you that?" Rogue asked.

             "Yeah, one night.  Since the night you tried to kill yourself me and him got along a lot better.  And when you guys were avoiding each other during Bella Donna's stay in the mansion, he spoke to me a lot…I guess he figured I was the only one who'd listen," Kitty glanced over to the view again.  "He said that kid was gonna be everything right in his life, that it was going to make up for everything he'd ever done wrong…it was going to take everything bad in his life and make it good, and it was going to be his reason for straightening his life out…"

             Rogue bit into her lip so hard it bled, "I never told you this, but…that night, just before Bella Donna told us she was having contractions, me and Remy agreed to get back together – and I'd agreed I'd play whatever part he wanted me to play in his life – even if it involved takin' care of a baby that wasn't mine," Rogue said.  "And in those brief moments, and in the waitin' room I had these ideas and thoughts also about that baby…all these plans jumpin' into my head," Rogue sighed, "I mean…its obvious with my powers, havin' a baby is gonna be impossible for me…and it might have been my only chance to be a mother if Remy had that baby."

             Rogue sighed, she'd thought about it a lot, she tried to avoid the thought of it as much as she could, but it was still there in her mind.  She stood up, and straightened her shirt which had bunched up at her waist, "Professor wants to see us all in the rec room in fifteen minutes," she glanced at her watch.  "I'll see you then."

             Fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated or standing in the recreation room waiting, all wondering what the Professor wanted to see them for.  Kitty entered the recreation room last, and made her way over to Rogue, "hey."

             Rogue feigned a smile, "hey."

             "So…what's this about…?" Kitty asked, she leaned against the wall.

             Rogue didn't have a chance to answer, Professor Xavier came in, his face grim, and the chatter of the students, even the instructors also present in the room, fell to an uncanny sudden silence, as if on cue.  They gave him their full attention.

             "I'm sorry to keep you all up so late, I understand some of you are rather tired, and I hope you will forgive me," Professor Xavier said softly, "but there is something that is needed to be discussed immediately which I think cannot be ignored any longer," he stated.

             "What's wrong?" Jean asked, she was sitting on the couch, in between Scott and Kurt.

             "As some of you might already know – and some might have only heard rumours of – a drug known as MutantX is making its presence known in the world.  This drug is a potent suppressant against Mutant ability believed to have been concocted from several chemicals stolen from Muir Island over the span of nine months."

             There were looks of surprise in almost everyone's faces, except from Kitty and Rogue.

             "A lot of mutants would look at this drug as a miracle cure for unwanted mutant powers," Professor Xavier continued.  "I should not need to school you on the dangers of drugs, the addictions, side effects, the possible deaths occurring from drug use – any of this could and probably will apply to the drug itself…"

             Rogue kept her eyes to the floor.

             "One of our students came upon this drug several months ago – and last month used this drug, with dire results," Professor Xavier stated, "ending up in a dangerous situation, hurt, and scared."

             They all looked at each other, and Rogue stepped forward, looking at them all, they looked back with some apprehension.

             "I came across it and thought it was gonna solve all my problems…" she tried to ignore the way they looked at her, sympathy and sorrow for her, it made her feel so cold inside.  "And without my powers I was defenceless when a guy in a nightclub drugged my drinks a month ago," she sighed.  "I passed out and spent some time coming in and out of consciousness while this guy…raped me…"

             There were some looks of shock, a few gasps, a few swear words, Rogue ignored them still, "and its taken me a month to deal with it – a month to admit what an idiot I was for having taken it – to admit to my mistake."

             More silence, Rogue drew her breath and continued to speak, despite she was scared, and embarrassed, feeling humiliated, she knew now that she had to let everyone know what had happened, so they wouldn't repeat her mistakes.  It was then that she noticed Jared, who was standing opposite her about nine feet away, looked as almost as if he would cry.

             "I made the mistake of tryin' to cheat my powers away…to rid myself of my powers temporarily without even workin' to achieve it, and like all cheaters, I got what I wanted, but lost so much more…I paid a price…and I'm standin' here now…scared to death that you're all gonna look at me different…or feel sorry for me…"  

             More silence.  Rogue pressed on, her heart thudding heavy in her chest, 

             "But I gotta get the message across to y'all that…there is no EASY way of dealing with our powers, there is no temporary solution.  And I'm just hopin' that if you're walkin' down the street and someone tries to sell you pills that can make it all better, that you'll walk away…or that if you happen to come into possession of those pills…" Rogue glanced over to Jared momentarily, "that you'll have the strength to flush them away."

             Professor Xavier nodded, "Pills are a medication, a cure to deal with an illness.  Being a mutant is not an illness, or an affliction, or a curse that can be cured – it doesn't need to be cured…And I hope you'll all learn from Rogue's mistake," he admitted, "even Hanks – Hank's mutation didn't become so drastic until after he attempted to suppress the effects of his original mutation.  

             Rogue sighed, "can't cheat your powers," she said, then deciding she'd said enough, left the room silently, and began down the hallway, trying to calm herself down.

             "Rogue!"

             Rogue looked over her shoulder, Kitty was running after her.  She stopped, and waited on the smaller girl.

             Kitty skidded to a halt, "that was extremely brave."

             "I was scared shitless," Rogue remarked, looking away.

             "I'm really proud of you, even I wouldn't have had the nerve to tell everyone about it…" Kitty admitted.

             Rogue nodded, understanding.

             "So…what now?" Kitty asked.

             "I'm…gonna take off…to Muir Island," Rogue explained, "The professor finally told me what Remy is working on – he's securing the Research centre and finding out the weak spots so they can prevent more break-ins and theft of the chemicals – that's where the supplies for MutantX are being taken from – chemicals stolen from there are being made into this drug."

"Yeah, I know…" Kitty reminded, "remember you and Remy were the prime suspects for it on the trip to Muir Island last October…" she reminded.  

"I remember…" Rogue sighed, "Anyway, the sooner we stop the chemicals from being stolen, the sooner MutantX will get off the streets," Rogue explained, "and the safer all of us will be from temptation."

             "Does Remy know you're going there?" Kitty asked.

             "No.  Gonna surprise him…" Rogue explained, "I just hope by the time I get there he won't be so mad at me anymore."

             "I'm sure he'll have cooled down by now," Kitty assured.

             "Lets hope so."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Go To Him

Chapter 6: Don't Go To Him

             "Why didn't you tell me about what happened?"

             Rogue had been packing, and hadn't realised she'd left her bedroom door open, the voice of Jared Rickman startled her, and she jumped a little, and spun around, "Oh…hi…I uhm…it was personal," she answered, wandered over to her closet and pulled out her X-Men uniform, and folded it neatly.

             "If you'd told me, I wouldn't have bugged you about MutantX.  You should have just been honest with me," Jared leaned against the doorframe, shoving his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans.  "You could have told me."

             "No, I couldn't…" Rogue sighed, "the only reason I told everyone in that Rec room is because Professor Xavier said I should – to prove that these drugs are dangerous in more ways than one," Rogue put the uniform into her bag.

             "Christ, no wonder you freaked when I took the pills out," Jared admitted.

Rogue gave a nonchalant shrug, never raising her eyes to him.  

"I'm sorry that I put you under that kind of pressure, Rogue," Jared said softly, "and…I'm sorry about what you had to go through…"

             "Forget about it," Rogue mumbled, continuing to pack.

             Jared looked at her, "why are you packing?"

             Rogue drew her breath, and tried to stay calm, she walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, searching for things to take.  "I'm leavin' for a while," she said.  

"How long will you be gone for?" Jared asked softly.

"As long as it takes – gonna be with Remy."

             "You're going to this…Muir Island…place?" Jared raised his pierced eyebrow.

             "Yes," Rogue sighed, "Professor Xavier told me Remy is there working on the security of the Research Centre, we've known for a while that most of the chemicals that are being stolen from there are what is being made into Mutant X," she explained.  "

             Jared looked at her, "so now you're on crusade to stop it from being made."  
             "Something like that," Rogue shrugged, "I know that it won't stop it forever, but it will slow it down…" she grabbed a few pairs of pants from the drawer and moved over to the bed where her bag was sitting, she stuffed them in quickly.

             "What good is slowing it down?" He asked.

             "Plenty, considering less mutants will be at risk if supplies are low.  First we need to slow the flow of the drugs getting out into the world, then we need to figure out who exactly is behind it all…"

             There was a long awkward silence, Rogue continued to put things into her bag, she couldn't find anything else to say to him.  She wanted him to go, yet didn't.  She wanted him to ask her if she loved him, yet dreaded that he would.

             Jared gave a sigh, "so…I guess you've made up your mind about me then?" he said finally.

             "I have," Rogue said, "Jared, you're sweet, you're funny, you're sensitive, and cute, and if I wasn't with Remy, I don't know, I could see somethin' happenin', maybe," she shrugged.  "But I made up my mind about Remy a long time ago…long before you were ever in the picture."

             "Right," Jared looked away, his expression full of sadness.

             "I'm sorry," Rogue looked down to the floor, "don't take it personally, Jared…it's not that I'm not interested in you," she walked over, "Believe me, I am very interested.  And I've been thinking about it ever since you told me—"

             "That I'm in love with you?" Jared asked.

             Rogue sighed, "I don't wanna hear that again," she stated, "Not from you…"

             "I can't not say it, Rogue.  It's how I feel," Jared pointed out, his voice full of emotion.

             "You don't know me well enough to feel it," Rogue sighed, "And if you do, then it's just infatuation…maybe that's all it is, Jared.  Because I'm like you, and you find what's familiar is home, and that's why you wanna be with me."

             Jared moved his eyes to hers, something in his eyes told Rogue that it was more than what she thought it might be, there was love there, in that moment, she saw as much love in his eyes as she'd ever seen from Remy.  Maybe more.  

             "No…that's not it…and I think you know that…"

             Rogue sighed.

             "Don't go to him," Jared pleaded.

             "I have to.  I love him," Rogue reminded, she turned away, she didn't want him looking at her in that way anymore, he could see she was already too close to being beaten into submission by the emotion in those bright green eyes of his.

             "You love me too, c'mon Rogue, that's why you're turnin' away from me now.  Because you're scared to admit it."

             "I'm turning away from you because I don't," Rogue walked over to the bed.  She heard Jared step behind her.

             "Don't go to him," he said again, his voice trembling, she could hear the emotion in his words, it made Rogue's heart thud in a heavy way to hear it.

             "You don't understand, I have to go to him…he's the most important thing in my life…" Rogue gave a sigh, "he's…my first love…the one who sets my heart on fire…bein' with him is like a drug – so much more intoxicating than MutantX, or alcohol…" she drew her breath, "I don't feel those things for you.  If I did, do you think I'd be packing right now?"

             Jared sighed, "why won't you give me a chance?"

             "Because giving you a chance would mean hurtin' Remy, and I can't bear to see him hurt," Rogue explained, she turned and looked back at him.  "Jared, don't make me say it anymore…I don't love you.  I can't love you, I don't know what else to say."

             Jared looked down to the floor, "Y'know…I might not be the one who sets your heart on fire…" he glanced back up to her, "But I'll never break it…" 

             Rogue felt a lump forming in her throat, she swallowed nervously, and looked away.

             "And I might not be you 'first love', but…I could be the one that lasts…" he said softly.  "All I'm asking is that you stay…don't go to him…you've told me about all the times he's hurt you, Rogue.  I would never hurt you…I would never do anything to hurt you, ever."

             "But you already are hurtin' me," Rogue felt her eyes tearing up, "You're tryin' to make me choose between you and Remy, and it's hurtin' me so much my heart feels like it's bein' wrenched out of my chest here…" she dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her fingers.  "Do you think this is easy for me?" she demanded.   

             "It should be."

             "Its not," Rogue hissed, "It's hell.  Alright?  Living hell.  I know if I go with Remy I'm takin' the easy way out – the familiar road I know.  But that means I don't get to find out about the road I never been on – with you.  And vice versa.  If I go with you, I don't get to know what might have happened between me and Remy…" she looked away.  "I shouldn't have to make this decision, Jared.  But I will.  Remy is the one I choose.  With him, sure my powers might be a problem, but he isn't offering me temporary solutions, he's willing to deal with things, same as I am…"

             "Are you sure about that?"

             "Yes, yes I'm sure," Rogue clenched her fists, "and my decision is final, so when I get back me and you are gonna act like nothing ever happened here, and that we never had any discussions about love or the possibilities of bein' together or anything else.  We're just going to be friends, and that's it."

             Jared looked at her, his green eyes seemed to grow overcast, "I don't think that's enough for me."

             "Then maybe you should leave the institute…" Rogue pulled the strap of her bag over one shoulder, "because as far as I'm concerned the discussion ends now.  And when me and Remy do return, I don't want to be reminded of it – ever."  
             "I can't guarantee that," Jared stated.

             "Why are you being such a dick about this?!" Rogue demanded, she held onto the strap of her bag, it was all she could do to stop from taking a hold of the strap and swinging the bag at his head in frustration.  

             "Because I love you, and I can't help being a dick about it!" Jared yelled at her, "and when you come back with Remy I'm gonna do all in my power to take you from him, because I think I deserve you more than he does!"

             "What's going on…?" 

             Rogue and Jared both turned, Kitty Pryde was stood in the doorway, arms folded, she didn't look very happy.

             "Nothing is going on," Jared responded.

             Kitty looked to Rogue waiting for an explanation.

             "Nothing," Rogue sighed, "I gotta go…" she sighed, "Kitty, I'll call you from Muir Island," Rogue walked past, and brushed her gloved hand against Kitty's arm.

             Kitty looked at Rogue with suspicion, "Are you sure nothing is going on?"

             "I'm sure," Rogue faked a smile, and looked away, "bye…"

             When Rogue had finally left the room, Kitty threw a strange glance at Jared.

             "I heard what you said, Jared."

             "So?" Jared gave a shrug.

             "Look, you don't know her the way the rest of us do – the way Remy does – so stay out of her life.  She's made it clear she doesn't want you.  She doesn't need you fucking things up for her," Kitty said angrily.

             "I can't take no for an answer on this one, Kitty," Jared muttered, and with that left the room, leaving Kitty standing alone with her thoughts.

             Kitty sighed deeply to herself, and found herself wondering if it was worth getting in touch with Remy to warn him that Jared had plans to split them up.  Sighing and telling herself it wasn't her place to get involved, Kitty let it go.

             For now.


End file.
